


I'm a Goddamn Idiot

by KiannaCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :/, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Help, Love, Swearing, love square, so much for the reveal fic i was going for, this sort of just turned into a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaCat/pseuds/KiannaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug has something very important to tell Chat as it could affect their partnership and efficiency in akuma attacks! How will Chat react to her confession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Goddamn Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, and I would appreciate it if you left a comment! Constructive criticism included!

It had started weeks before, but Marinette had been doing her best to avoid acknowledging it for what it was. Whenever she was near Chat, she found her heart beating too hard, too fast. She always seemed to be out of breath, and she would become slightly feverish and dazed. Sometimes she would get rashes on her face that could be mistaken for a typical flush.

She couldn't hide from it any longer. She had to come clean.

After thinking on it, Marinette decided that the best thing she could do was tell her partner. They'd been through countless trials and tribulations together. Chat would understand, accept it, and help Marinette solve the blatant problem it posed for their heroic duties.

The following evening on patrol, Ladybug met up with Chat as they always did. Though Marinette was nervous, she was certain Chat cared deeply for her -- well, Ladybug at least -- and would help her through this barrier.

“My lady!” he called excitedly. “Ready for our patrol?”

Marinette found herself becoming dazed by his closeness yet again, and in that moment she knew she had an obligation to tell him. It was affecting their partnership in the recent attacks, and with their minds working together, Marinette was sure the two of them could find a solution. Hopefully, they would learn and benefit from the current situation.

“Chat,” she began uncertainly, “there is something I have to tell you. I hope you can forgive me for hiding it from you.”

Chat became antsy, bouncing excitedly. He had a feeling about what she was going to confess to, but he tried to refrain from hoping, wishing, dreaming too much about her next words before they were even out of her mouth.

“Mon Minou,” Ladybug said in the most serious voice Chat had ever heard her use, “I'm afraid that I've… seemed to have developed… some--.” Ladybug stopped abruptly.

“What? What is it, my lady?” He really did try to hide his excitement. He froze as her mouth slowly opened, and they sucked in a deep breath in the same moment before everything changed.

“Some allergies,” Ladybug finished with that same breath.

Chat was floored. That was certainly _not_ what he was expecting her to say. “Huh?” That single sound was all he managed to get out past the forming lump in his throat. He had thought she’d meant…

“Cat allergies,” she specified, misreading the even deeper confusion furrowing his brow as fury. “I know we can figure something out. I promise this won't hurt our teamwork once we brainstorm ideas together!”

Chat Noir was stunned to find Ladybug was quite serious. “My--My lady--,” Adrien’s brain still seemed unable to process the new information.

“I'll see a doctor, get a prescription, something!”

“Ladybug.” At the sound of her name shooting out from between his lips, she froze. “I’m… not a real cat, you know.”

She raised a steady eyebrow at her loyal, yet seemingly idiotic, partner in crime-fighting. “Uh, how else do you explain all the symptoms I get whenever I'm near you?”

“Um, what symptoms… exactly?”

After one last cautionary look, Marinette took in a deep breath, and she spoke.

She told him of all her symptoms, of all her worrying, of all her research and thinking and brainstorming. Chat sat silently through the whole thing.

“Now do you see my reasoning?” Ladybug asked testily. “What other explanation is there?” She was a little more than surprised when Chat broke out in laughter. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?” she spoke angrily.

“My lady, with all do r--respect--,” he was having trouble with stopping his laughter--, “I think you're totally off the mark here!” As he finally gained control over his snickering, Chat grinned up at her, and Marinette's entire face set on fire.

She turned quickly away, too embarrassed to face him. “Oh? Well, if you know everything,” she demanded over her shoulder, crossing her arms as anger consumed her once again, “why do I keep having allergic reactions? And only around you?”

Chat’s face grew deathly serious as his hand latched onto her shoulder. Reluctantly, Marinette turned to face him.

“I think,” Chat began as his other arm ghosted up her arm to her other shoulder, “you, _my lady,_ ” he practically _purred,_ “are in love with _moi.”_

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. At least, until his words began to sink in. The realization dawned on her rather suddenly.

“ _Mon dieu,”_ she muttered almost silently, “I'm a goddamn idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're extremely disappointed with the crack ending... :/  
> I swear I've written/am writing non-crack fics!  
> I just have such a fondness for them. I've considered making accounts on fanfiction sites just for crack fics, honestly.  
> If you're confused as to why I'm apologizing for posting another crack fic when this is my first fic on Ao3, it's because my only fic on fanfiction . net is a semi-crack fic too.
> 
>  
> 
> You should check out my deviant art account if you want non-crack fics!  
> (god, i'm on so many different sites. i'm even on tumblr!)
> 
> Usernames!:  
> Fanfiction: KiannaCat  
> Deviantart: KiannaCat  
> Tumblr: Littlebird12j


End file.
